My Blood-Sucking Boyfriend: Kidnapped
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: Shoto and Izuku have been enjoying each other very much and a month has passed since meeting each other. As happy as they are, a certain someone isn't thrilled with the vampires absence and takes serious action to bring him back home and keep him there.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo everyone! Time for another installment of your favorite vampire and human! I hope you all enjoy and yes, this is going to be many chapters. I'm thinking 3, but it might be 4, but I'm sure it'll just be 3. So, you know sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

A month has gone buy since Izuku met Shoto. Things have been going rather smoothly. They continue their usual routine and have grown much closer. Shoto now sleeps in bed with Izuku. Well, Izuku sleeps and Shoto just closes his eyes and enjoys how close they are. They started cuddling on the couch, sometimes holding hands when they walk back home after Izuku's done with work, and Izuku has become much more at ease with Shoto around.

It's a nice Saturday morning. Izuku is cleaning the dishes while Shoto is out getting some groceries.

A knock on the door startled the young man. He sets down the plate he is drying and walks over to the door.

"Shoto, I gave you my key for a reason-" He opens the door and stares up at the stranger. "Oh. Hello."

A man with purple eyes and fluffy purple hair stares down at him. He is wearing a brown jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans. He sets his hands in his pockets.

"Does you know a Shoto Todoroki?"

Izuku blinks a few times. "I um...yes?" He has no idea who this man is, but he's starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Great." He walks inside. "I finally managed to track him down. I've been looking for him for weeks now." He sits down on the couch. "Where is he?"

He closes the door. "He's...getting groceries. Um, he should be back soon. Now, who are you? A friend...?"

He raises a brow. "Friend? Not really, just more of a nanny I guess."

Izuku rubs his hands. "Oh...what exactly do you want from him?"

He sighs. "I need to check and see what he has been up to. He hasn't been home in about a month and his dad is pissed. So, it's either I take him back or I get my head cut off."

The door opens and Shoto walks in, carrying a few grocery bags. "Hey Izuku, they had some chicken wings on sale and I thought-" He stops and frowns, eyes narrowing as he looks at the other vampire. "Hitoshi Shinso."

He stands up from the couch. "Shoto. Long time no see. Your dad is blowing a fuse and demands you come back."

"I'm not going." He sets down the groceries in the kitchen.

"Come on, it'll be easier if you do." He walks up to him. "What are you even doing here? Especially with that human over there." He jabs his thumb at Izuku.

The small boy blinks a few times and looks confused.

"None of your business." Shoto answers coldly.

Hitoshi groans and runs his hand through his hair. "Shoto...you're going to be a pain. You're being selfish. Everyone in our coven has to deal with your dad's attitude and bullshit."

He crosses his arms and looks off to the side. "I'm. Not. Leaving. My dad doesn't miss me personally. He just wants his perfect little heir back by his side so he can show me off." He starts to take out the groceries.

Izuku pokes his fingers together. "Shoto...? Is everything alright? What's going on."

Hitoshi holds his hand up to the green-haired man. "Who are you?" He stares at him.

He blinks a few times. "M-my name-" Suddenly his eyes glaze over and his arms drops to his sides.

Before Shinso can move an inch, he is slammed against the wall. Shoto grips his throat with his hand. His eyes harden and a scowls at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to Izuku?" He says through grit teeth.

He grunts and winces, gripping his wrist. "He's fine. Just under my control for a little bit. As soon as he finishes a command I give him, he'll be fine."

His grips tightens around his neck. He slams him against the wall. "Leave. Him. Alone."

He raises a brow. "Are you attracted to his human or something, Shoto?" He tries his best to talk, but is getting harder. "You...know that's...frowned...upon." He grits his teeth when the grip around his neck tightens even more. "Not...to mention gross."

"I. Said. Leave. Him. Alone." Ice starts to creep his arm and slowly reaches his fingers.

"Okay. Okay!" He snaps his fingers. "Snap out it!"

Izuku blinks a few times and holds his head. "What...happened?" He asks softly. "I feel light headed."

Shoto let's go of Hitoshi and pulls Izuku into a tight hug. "Are you alright?"

Hitoshi rubs his colder than normal neck and slides down the wall.

Izuku blinks and nods. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little light headed. What happened?"

Hitoshi groans and stands up. "So, I take it you're going to be difficult."

The bi-colored vampire glances over at him, holding Izuku tighter. He gave his answer.

A heavy sigh escapes his mouth as he turns to the door. "Have it your way. But don't blame me when things get out of hand." He waves his hand and leaves, closing the door behind him. He reaches into his pocket and takes out his phone. He calls a number and holds it up to his ear.

_"Did you do it?" A voice says from the other end._

"He's being difficult. He has a human he's attached to. He won't leave his side."

_Their was a heavy sigh from the other end. "I see. Return back." The calls ends._

He blinks and sighs. "What a pain..." He says softly.

Before he puts his phone away, it buzzes and receives a text message. He smiles softly and he starts to reply as he leaves the apartment.

~o~o~o~

Izuku grabs his wallet, keys, and cell phone. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I should come with you." Shoto stands up. "I don't think you should be going out alone."

He blinks and waves his hands. "I'll be fine. You've been worried ever since this morning. I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm just going down the street."

He sighs and crosses his arms. "Fine. But if you're not back in ten minutes, I'm coming to find you. Got it?" He says sternly. He isn't budging on this

He sighs softly and nods. "I understand." He kisses his cheek and smiles before leaving the apartment.

He sighs softly and looks at his phone as he walks down the street. "Alright, so I just need to get some new work pants and a couple of new work shirts. I should hurry before Shoto gets worried." He chuckles lightly.

A figure comes up behind him and slams a hand on the back of his neck.

Izuku didn't even have time to gasp as everything goes black and he passes out on the floor, his phone hitting pavement.

The figure picks him up and a van pulls up. He gets inside and it drives away, speeding down the road.

~o~o~o~

Shoto stares at the clock on his phone. "It's been eleven minutes..." He says softly and gets up. "He should have been home by now." He puts his phone in his pocket before heading out the door.

He rushes down the sidewalk, inhaling deeply and following the scent of where Izuku was walking. He stops when he sees something on the ground. His eyes are wide as he stares down at the cell phone on the ground. Izuku's cell phone. He slowly reaches down and picks it up.

"Izuku..." He says softly. He spins around and starts to look frantically. "Izuku." He yells. "Midoriya!" He yells louder. He pants heavily and his chest beats hard into his chest. "IZUKU!" He screams.

His own phone rings and he takes it out of his pocket and answers. "Where is he?" He practically roars.

_Shinso answers. "Whoa, someone is angry. Look, you're the one who wanted to do this the hard way. Your boyfriend is fine for now, but if you want him back, you'll have to come back to the Coven and talk with your father."_

His irises turn into a blood red color. "You better hope I don't see you. Because, if I do I am going to rip your throat out."

_"Yeah, I thought you'd say something like that. That's why I'm not there at the moment."_

"This isn't over." He hangs up.

Shoto heads to his coven's hideout. A few miles away from the city sits an old looking castle with tall iron gates and a no trespassing sign on it. The vampires stay in the castle, away from the human eye.

Shoto marches into his fathers office and slams his door open. He yells. "Dad!"

Sitting at the desk is a big man with short red hair and ice blue eyes. He sets down the pen he was holding. "Ah, Shoto. Welcome back. I hope you've finished your silly human business."

He marches up to his desk and slams his fist on the desk. "Where. Is. He." He demands, his eyes filled with rage.

"He's somewhere where he won't cause trouble. Once you agree to leave this human alone and come back, he'll be set free."

"I'm not asking again, dad. Let. Him. Go."

His dad stands up. "I. Will. Not."

He grits his teeth and snarls before storming out of the office and slamming the door shut. He marches down the hall and up the stairs to his bedroom. He slams the door shut and growls, gripping his hair.

"Damn it! Curse that scumbag old man!" He yells. He takes a few deep breathes. He sits down on the edge of the bed and takes out Izuku's phone. He lightly caresses the phone case. "Don't worry, I'll find you. I know who exactly I have to talk to."

He stands up and walks out of his room. He looks down the halls. They are empty. It is still daytime, so most vampires are resting. He walks down the hall, looking at the doors. He stops. Hitoshi's room. He opens the door and slips inside.

"Now, all I need is something..." He looks around then finds a shirt lying on the bed. "Perfect."

~o~o~o~

Ochako is lying on her couch, looking through a magazine and smiling. Bakugo is asleep on top of her, his head resting on her chest. She smiles down at him and pets his head a few times before going back to reading.

Their was a knock on the door.

She tries to get up, but Bakugo growls at her. "Bakugo. Come on, someone is at the door."

"I don't care. They can leave a message." He turns his head and sets his face between her breasts.

The knocking grew louder.

"It doesn't sound like they're going away." She tries to push him off.

He groans and whines. "Fine. You stay here." He grumbles and gets up. He stretches and yawns before walking over to the door and opens it. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I need your help." Shoto holds up a shirt. "Smell this shirt and find the owner of it."

Bakugo stares at him and slams the door in his face.

The vampire's eye twitches a little bit. He knocks on the door once more.

The door opens again and Bakugo glares at him. "Go. The FUCK. Away."

Shoto sets his hand on the door and pushes it open a little bit and eyes glow blood red. His eyes bore into the other male's. He begins to talk lowly so his girlfriend wouldn't here and his voice grows deep.

"Bakugo. If you don't help me find the man this shirt belongs to I will barge into this apartment, break every bone in your body and force you to watch as I drink your girlfriend dry. Do. You. under. Stand." The look on his face screams that he wasn't making an empty threat.

He gulps and a cold chill runs down his spine. He can't helps but shrink back. His body trembles and he slowly nods.

"Bakugo? Who is it?" Ochako tries to peak past him.

Bakugo spins around and pulls her close, putting her head into his chest. "It's...uh...half and half bastard. He needs my help with something."

She blinks a few times and looks up at him. "Oh. Well, alright. I'm glad you two are getting along. I'll be here when you get back." She smiles up at him.

He nods slowly. "Right, yeah." He kisses the top of her head and steps out of the apartment and closes the door. He snatches the shirt from the vampire and inhales deeply before gagging. "Ugh, I hate the scent of vampire..." He says softly and tilts his head back, sniffing the air. He starts to walk.

Shotot follows behind him, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So, does your girlfriend know you're a werewolf?"

"Well duh, dipshit. Kinda hard to hide going out every night of the full moon to someone as perceptive as her." He growls softly. "Who the hell are you looking for and why?"

"That's none of your concern. This is my business and mine alone." He looks off to the side, glaring.

He sighs heavily. "Whatever...but I find this guy and you leave Ochako alone, got it?" He spins around and pulls him close, gripping the front of his shirt. "You harm a single hair on her head and I will not hesitate to rip you apart." He snarls at him.

"You bark loud like a dog." He shoves him back. "Don't worry. All I care about is my Izuku."

He spins around and continues walking. "Good."

The two walk in silence after that and Bakugo continues to follow the scent of Shinso's shirt. He stops at an old apartment complex and sniffs the entrance. He walks up a couple flights of stairs. He stops at a door.

"He's in there. Don't come by my place again. I'm not your personal sniffer dog." He shoves his hands in his pockets and heads back down the stairs.

Shoto stares at the apartment door and pops his neck before lifting his foot and kicking in the door. "Hitoshi!"

A man with electric blonde hair and a black thunderbolt pattern in his hair yells and drops his bowl of ramen noodles. "Who the hell are you?!" He stands on the couch, holding his fork at him.

He stares at him and blinks a few times. "Who...are you?" He walks in, kicking the door closed. "Where's Hitoshi?"

The man gulps and glances around. "Uh, well, he's getting groceries. How do you know Toshi? Er, are you one of his vampire buddies..? Does he owe you money? B-because! If you promise not to hurt him I can give you some! I don't have a lot, but-"

Shoto shakes his head. "No he doesn't-wait." He raises a brow. "Vampire buddies?" He walks closer to him. "You're a human, right?"

He nods fast. "Er, yeah? M-my name is Denki Kaminari. Toshi's boyfriend...? Nice to meet you Mr. Kicks-In-My-Door."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Boyfriend? You? You're going to help me with something or else." Ice begins to form on his right arm.

Denki gulps and nods. "R-right."

~o~o~o~

Hitoshi raises a brow as he stares at the door. It has a dent in it and he can push it open without needing to turn the knob.

"Hey, Denki I'm home. What happened to the door?" He walks in and puts the chain on it.

He smiles and stands up. "Welcome home, babe. Ah, well their was a small...accident and that's our door now. Looks like we'll need to get it fixed."

"Right. I can get the dent out at least, but we'll need a whole new knob and lock." He walks into the kitchen and sets down the bags. "I got your favorite cup of noodles. They were out of that soda we like, though. I'll check again tomorrow to see if they restock." He walks over to the couch and flops down, pulling the blonde close.

Denki leans his head against his shoulder. "Hey, it's fine, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're back."

He chuckles and kisses his forehead. "Right. I was only gone half an hour at the most."

"What a touching moment."Shoto leans against the wall.

Hitoshi's eyes go wide and he jumps up, spinning around to stare at Shoto. "Y-you. Wait how did?" Before he can utter another word, Shoto slams him against the wall with Shoto gripping his neck tightly.

"Where. Is. He." He says through grit teeth.

"I-I..." He grits his teeth. "Can't...tell you."

"If you don't tell me where _my _Izuku is, I'm going to I will freeze your boyfriend to death and force you to watch."

Denki gulps and trembles as he sits on the couch. "W-what?! That's like, my third most feared way to die!" He grips his hair.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." He looks over at Denki before glaring at Shoto and sighing heavily. "Fine. You win. I'll...take you to him." He looks off to the side.

Shoto let's him go and takes a step back. "Good. Show me."

Denki blinks a few times. "Do...I want to know what's going on here? I'm a little freaked out."

Hitoshi sighs and dusts himself off a bit. "I'll explain later. Sorry, I didn't think I'd be putting you in danger..." He looks off to the side and rubs the back of his neck.

He sighs and walks over to him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Hey, it's alright. I'm not mad at you. Just...be careful, alright?"

He chuckles and hugs him tightly. "Yeah, yeah. I promise I'll be safe. You'd be a mess without me." He kisses the top of his head.

They separate and Hitoshi motions for Shoto to follow him. Shoto nods and follows close behind him and they left, leaving Denki a little worried as he stares at the door.

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN! Where is Izuku? Is he okay? Oh nooo! Yeah, Shoto is a very protective boy. Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to review and follow and favorite and all that junk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyooo! Sorry this took forever. I finally got around to finishing this chapter. So, anyways I hope you all enjoy!**

Izuku groans lightly and slowly starts to move around a little. His head hurts and he doesn't remember exactly what happened. He was walking down the street then something hit him? Maybe?

"Oh, looks like he's starting to wake up." A female voice says.

"Finally. I was starting to think he died." A male voice comments.

"If he did die, it would have been your fault." Another male voice adds.

He opens his eyes and sits up, groaning louder. He rubs his eyes. He looks around. He's in a bar. He looks down at the red couch he's sitting on. He stares at the three people staring at him and freezes, eyes open wide.

A woman around his age stares at him. She's wearing a school girl uniform for some reason. It's obvious she's old enough to be in college. She has short blonde hair with two buns. She grins at him and leans in close. "Hello! You smell amazing~ Can I have some of your blood?" She holds up a knife.

Izuku gulps and laughs nervously. "N-no. Who...are you exactly?" He presses his back against the couch. A cold sweat builds on his forehead.

"Don't freak him out, Toga." A man with short, fluffy black hair leans against the wall. He has what looks like burns over parts of his body and silver staple like objects on the edges. He's wearing jeans, a white shirt, and a short sleeved jacket. "We're not suppose to kill the guy."

"But I don't want to kill him. I just want a little tiny taste of his blood." She whines and pouts.

"I'm still pissed we have to keep some stupid human in the hideout. He's going to smell up the place." The other man is wearing a long sleeve black shirt and pants. He has shaggy pale blue hair. He looks very dry.

Izuku looks at them all and whines a little bit. He presses his back further against the couch. "W-who are you people?"

The black-haired man looks at him and crosses his arms. "I'm Dabi, the girl is Toga, and Mr. grumpy ass over there is Shigaraki. Welcome to your new home, kid."

Shigaraki glares at Dabi. "Watch your mouth."

"What?" Izuku yells and grips his hair tightly, his eyes wide. "New home? What do you mean, new home? Where's Shoto? Where is here?"

Toga giggles and jumps up and down. "He's so cute. Look how nervous he is." She grasps her hands together and sighs dreamily. "I love a soft and tender man."

Dabi sighs heavily and rubs the bridge of his nose. "You ask too many questions, kid. Look, we got orders to keep you here. If we want to keep our heads, we have to do what we're told, got it? Let's keep it at that."

"But that doesn't mean you can go and do whatever you want." Shigaraki begins to scratch at his neck. "You're not a welcomed guest, got it?"

Toga pouts and points her knife at Shigaraki. "Don't scare the guy. He might pee himself."

"And?"

Dabi shakes his head. "You're both acting like a bunch of idiots."

Izuku looks down and grasps his hands together tightly. He lights bites his bottom lip. It doesn't make him feel better and he's still on edge. "Shoto is probably so worried. I hope he's alright." He groans.

Toga plops down next to him, grinning big. "So, tell me more about yourself. What's your blood type? What kinds of foods do you eat?"

He blinks a few times and gulps. "W-well...I um...I eat all sorts of things. M-my favorite food is Katsudon. Are you all...?"

"Vampires?" Dabi raises a brow. He hisses and shows off his pointed fangs.

Shigaraki hisses, baring his sharp fangs. "That's a stupid question."

Toga grins big, revealing pointed fangs. She giggles then bites her bottom lip, leaning against him. "All three of us are vampires." She pokes him on the nose.

"Oh boy." Izuku whispers softly and tries to swallow a lump forming in his throat.

~o~o~o~

"Are we there yet?" Shoto asks through grit teeth.

"No." Hitoshi rubs the bridge of his nose. "How many times do I have to tell you, we'll be there in about ten minutes."

"You said that a minute ago."

"I know, so stop asking me every minute." He snaps at him.

Shoto is silent for a few minutes. "Hey, how did you meet that human you live with."

"Denki?" He rubs the back of his neck. "Well...I was just looking for a quick meal. Saw an ad for someone was looking for a roommate. So I answered it. It was suppose to be a week. I was only suppose to be there a week. But then that stretched to two weeks, then three, then a month. I only told him recently about what I am. He was surprisingly cool about it."

"You're a hypocrite." He sets his hands in his pockets and looks off to the side.

"Tch. Like I was going to go and spill my secret out to you so you can use it against me?" He raises a brow. "Right. Do I look stupid to you?"

"Yes."

"Of course."

The two continue to walk in silence and ignore each other for the most part. Hitoshi stops in front of an old building. "Here. This is where I met them."

Shoto marches past him and shoves the doors open. "Izuku!"

It's empty. It's abandoned. The only living creature is a rat that scurries across the floor.

Hitoshi shivers as he feels the air around begin to get colder. He slowly turns around and gets ready to run away. A below zero hand slams on his shoulder, quickly spreading a layer of ice over his body.

"Look! Shoto, I don't know where else they could be. This is where I met up with them. I wasn't trying to trick you." He didn't dare turn his head around to look at the furious vampire.

"Why should I believe you?" His words are as cold as the ice that's spreading more rapidly.

"Why would I risk my life lying to you? I have someone important too. I would prefer not dying before spending the rest of his life with him."

"Tch." He removes his hand from him. "I'm looking for him on my own." He walks past him.

"Hey, aren't you going to unfreeze me?" His body is encased in ice up to his chest.

"You'll thaw out." Is all he says before speeding off.

Hitoshi sighs heavily and leans his head back. "Fantastic..."

Shoto heads back to Izuku's apartment and opens the door. He slowly walks inside and closes the door behind him. He walks into the kitchen and slowly runs his hand over the countertop. He then walks back into the living room and sits down on the couch. His apartment still smells like him.

The vampire takes out his phone and opens his contacts. He makes a call.

The phone rings a few times before he gets an answer. _"Hello? Shoto?"_

"Ochako. Yeah, it's me. Is Bakugo with you?"

_"Of course he is. Did you want to talk to him?"_

"If you don't mind." He starts to bounce his leg. "It's sort of important."

_"Hold on." _

~o~o~o~

"Here, it's for you." She hands the phone up to Bakugo, who she's leaning against on the couch.

"Ugh. Who the hell wants to talk to me?" He raises a brow.

"It's Shoto." She moves the phone closer.

"What does he want?" He takes the phone. "What?"

_"I need your help again."_

He grimaces. He looks down at his girlfriend and kisses the top of her head. "I'm gonna take this into the bedroom." He says before getting up from his comfy spot on the couch. He walks to the bedroom and closes the door. "I told you I'm not your damn personal sniffer dog."

_"Look, I just need your nose to find Izuku."_

"I thought helping you find your vampire bastard friend would help find the damn nerd!" He growls.

_"The lead was a bust. Come on, just once more. I **need **to find him."  
_

"I don't give two shits what you fucking need." He clenches his fist. "I told you already, I ain't helping you."

_"Katsuki **please**." He begs. _

"Don't Katsuki me. I am NOT about to be dragged into your damn vampire shit. I could get hurt or even **worse** my girlfriend could get hurt. I'm not putting her through any of that. So. Leave. Me. _**Alone**_!"

~o~o~o~

_Click_

Shoto stares at his phone. He hung up. He breathes heavily and grits his teeth. He throws his phone on the couch and screams as he stands up. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" He flips over the coffee table as tears prick the corners of his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He grips his hair in both hands and sinks to the floor. He has never felt so hopeless in his entire life. His chest aches and his body begins to shake and tremble. He needs to find Izuku. He **has **to find him.

His phone begins to ring. He quickly answers. "Bakugo?"

_"Huh? No, it's your dad's right hand man!" A chipper voice exclaims from the end._

He raises a brow. Why was Hawks calling him? "What do you want? Delivering a message from my dad?"

_"Aaahh, not really. Look, you're pretty torn up about this whole thing, right? Well I just might be able to help out."_

"And why exactly are you willing to help me? Aren't you my old man's secretary? Wouldn't he get pissed?"

_"Hey! I'm not a secretary. I'm an advising assistant. I told Enji hiding away your boyfriend to get you to stay in line was a garbage idea. But does he ever listen to me? Not even a little. Just yesterday when we were having lunch together I told him putting hot sauce on human food didn't make it taste any better, but you know what he did-"_

"Hawks!" Shoto interrupts his rambling, trying to ignore the fact he was having lunch with his dad. "Where. Is. Izuku."

_"Okay, so I don't know where exactly he is, but I can at least find that out for you. I have a few connections and all. I just want one thing"_

"Anything. What is it."

_"Get me and your dad alone for dinner. Promise me you do me that favor and I'll help you out."_

Shoto stares at his phone and isn't sure he heard him right. "You...want a dinner date with _"_my dad?"

_"Did I stutter? Hell yeah I want a dinner date with your dad." He huffs._

"Uh, yeah. I can do that." Shoto mutters.

_"Okay, good! So, listen up kid."_

~o~o~o~

Izuku is now sitting at the bar and staring at the soda in front of him. He's still very nervous about being there and he wants to go home. He glances up at the bartender. A spectral man with glowing yellow eyes. Izuku isn't sure what he is and is took scared to ask.

"Is the drink not to your liking?" The bartender asks.

"A-ah! No, it's fine. Sorry." He quickly picks it up and takes a sip. He sighs softly. He just wants to go home.

Slowly, Toga begins to rise up behind him. "Izukuuuuu~" She giggles, holding up her knife and spinning it around.

He freezes and slowly leans his head back. "Um. Hello?" He waves and smiles nervously.

"I just want a little taste. A small cut. A few drops and I'll be satisfied." She pouts. "Please?"

Izuku jumps up from his seat and starts to run. "Toga, _please._ I said no!"

"Come back! I just want a small little bit." She runs after him, laughing loudly. "I won't take it all." She yells.

Izuku sniffles a little bit as he makes a sharp turns and slams into Dabi. The green haired man falls flat on his butt and rubs his head.

"What the hell is your problem? Why are you run-"

Toga skids to a stop and holds up her knife. "He's _mine _Dabi. So back off." She stomps her foot.

"How many times do I have to tell you, we're not suppose to kill him." He gets himself ready to fight.

"I'm not going to kill him. I just want a taste of his blood." She glares.

"You and I both know you're going to want more and then you'll end up sucking him dry."

She scoffs and crosses her arms. "Nuh uh."

Izuku scrambles to his feet and moves behind Dabi. It seems to be the safest place at the moment.

"You're acting like a brat and it's starting to seriously piss me off."

"Oh? You wanna go Edge Lord? Bring it!" She grins and pulls out another knife and grins. "But when I win, I get a taste of sweet little Izuku."

"Sure, whatever."

Before Izuku can protest, the two lunge at each other and he sneaks away as the two fight in the hall. He hangs his head and sits back at his spot at the bar. He crosses his arms and sets his head down, groaning softly. "I wanna go home." He says softly.

The door to the bar opens and coming down the stairs is a man with short brown hair. He's wearing a doctor's coat, black pants, white gloves, and a surgeon's mask. He's carrying a cooler.

"Ah, Chisaki." The bartender greets. "Welcome back."

He walks over to the bar and sets down the cooler. "Delivery." He glances over at the sulking Izuku. "New vampire, Kurogiri?"

"No. He's a human guest of ours." He picks up the empty glass in front of Izuku.

Shigaraki walks out into the bar. "About damn time you got here."

"I'm on time like usual. It's not my fault you're impatient." He sighs heavily. "Everything is there." He holds out his hand. "My payment."

"Tch." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a few viles and hands them to him. "Here."

He carefully puts them into his inner pocket of his coat. "Pleasure doing business." He says and turns on his heel and waves. "Enjoy your meal you disgusting creatures. I'll be back later when my shift is over."

"Enjoy your experiments, you crazy doctor." Shigaraki turns to the cooler.

Chisaki stops at the steps and glances back at him. "Don't forget to give me a call later." He winks and heads back up the stairs.

Shigaraki glances back at him squints his eyes and if he could blush, he would be. He shakes his head. "Stupid doctor..." He mutters softly.

Izuku lifts up his head. "What's in the cooler..?"

"Blood." He takes out a blood packet.

Toga slams into the wall and groans as she slides down, pouting. "You're no fun. Oh, the blood is here!" She jumps up and runs over to the bar.

Dabi walks out and sighs heavily. "Finally." He walks over as well and sits at the bar.

Shigaraki rolls his eyes and hands out the blood packs.

Izuku rubs the back of his neck. "Hey, why do you all get blood delivered-"

Suddenly Chisaki comes flying down the stairs and lands on his back. He has a few bruises on his face and coughs out blood. His surgeon's mask is torn. "F-filthy...v-vam..." He mutters before passing out.

"Chisaki!" Shigaraki runs over to him and lifts up his head. "Hey! Wake up, idiot! You can't die yet!" He pats his cheek a few times.

Dabi and Toga both stand up and stare at the entrance way. Ice quickly forms on the floor, encasing everyone but Izuku up to their chest.

Izuku's eyes go wide as he stares at the entrance way. "Ice..." He says softly. He slowly gets down from his stool.

Shoes echo down the entrance way, leaving everyone in suspense. Shoto stops at the bottom and his eyes quickly spot Izuku. "Izuku..."

His eyes go wide and tears begin to prick the corners of his eyes. "Shoto! You found me." He runs over to him, almost slipping a few times. He hugs him tightly and buries his face into his chest.

Shoto holds him tightly and kisses the top of his head. "I'm so glad you're alright. I never stopped looking for you." He says softly. "I was so worried."

Izuku smiles softly. "I knew you'd find me." He let's out a shaky breath.

"We can go home now..." He says softly. "It's going to be alright. I promise. I won't let anything like this happen ever again."

Dabi clears his throat loudly. "Hey, what about us? Are you going to unfreeze us?"

Shoto shoots him a burning glare. "You'll thaw out." He picks up Izuku bridal style.

Toga whines. "But that'll take forever! Come on, can't you do something? This isn't fair! We were just following orders."

"I don't care." Shoto starts walking up the stairs.

Shigaraki glares at him. "Damn brat! Get back here and get us out of here!"

The door shuts loudly.

**And now, the next chapter will conclude this little arc of ours! It'll be cute and fluffy. Maybe some character development? We'll see!**


	3. Chapter 3

Shoto sits Izuku down on the couch back at his apartment. He begins to look him over, making sure he doesn't have any injuries. "Did they try anything?"

"No. They were pretty nice for the most part." He leans against his couch, trying to still his pounding chest.

"You're not hurt, correct?" He cups his cheeks, eyes filled with worry.

"Shoto. I promise I'm fine." He smiles softly and cups his cheeks.

The vampire leans in close and kisses him deeply on the lips. He pulls back and sets his forehead against his. "I'm so glad you're alright." He whispers. "I was so worried, so scared. I didn't know what I'd do if anything bad ever happened to you."

Izuku cups his cheeks this time and lightly pecks his lips. "It's alright now. You found me, right? It's going to be alright."

He shakes his head. "No, it's not going to be alright. Not until I have a chat with my dad. Until he gets what he wants he'll only try harder to separate us. You'll have to come with me."

"W-wait your dad? He did all of this?" His brows furrow. "But why exactly? Our relationship isn't making your life harder-"

"No." He says firmly. "No, of course not. He's just being stubborn. I promise nothing bad will happen to you. My dad is loud and annoying, but can be reasoned with. Once he sees you, he'll be willing to negotiate."

"Wait, why would seeing me help-"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Izuku. Do you trust me?" He moves his face closer.

His breath catches in his throat. His lips were nearly touching his. He can feel his breath against his lips. He slowly nods. "Yes. I trust you." His cheeks quickly heat up.

"Good. We'll go tomorrow night. You need your rest." He picks him up once more and carries him to the bedroom. Shoto wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist and shoulders, holding him tightly.

Izuku blinks a few times when he's pressed against him. He sighs softly and closes his eyes, getting comfortable against his chest. He didn't want to admit it, but he was utterly exhausted and he didn't feel like arguing. "Night." He says softly.

~o~o~o~

The next morning, Izuku groans as his alarm goes off. He tries to sit up, but Shoto holds him tightly and picks up his phone, turning it off for him.

"Shoto...I have to get ready for work." He mutters softly. He tries to wiggle out of his grasp, but no luck.

"I already called in that you're sick. You need as much rest as you can get. You've been through a lot." He holds him tighter and kisses the top of his head.

"What? You did that?" He sighs and can't deny he's still feeling utterly drained. "Okay, you're just lucky I'm tired. But, don't do that again. I need the money you know." He closes his eyes and snuggles closer to him and drifts back to sleep.

"Sssshhh." He runs his hand through his hair and kisses his forehead. "Just sleep."

After a few more hours of sleep, Izuku wakes up again this time to an empty bed. He sits up and rubs his head. He smells the air and catches the scent of breakfast. His stomach growls and he slowly climbs out of bed. He walks down the hall and into the kitchen, watching as Shoto cooks breakfast.

He glances over and smiles softly. "Morning. Breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you get comfy on the couch and I'll bring it out to you."

Izuku slowly nods and walks over to the couch and sits down. He sees his phone and quickly picks it up, checking over his messages and sighs in relief. No one knows he got kidnapped so no one is worried. He relaxes and picks up the remote searching through the channels until he finds something to watch.

Suddenly his phone rings and he checks the caller ID. He smiles as he answers.

"Hey Ochako."

_"Izuku! Is everything alright?" She asks worriedly. _

"Yeah, everything is fine. Why?" He shifts a bit on the couch.

_"Well, Shoto was acting a bit weird yesterday. I just wanted to check if everything was alright. Did something happen?"_

"Yeah." He smiles softly and looks over towards the kitchen. "Everything is fine. Sorry you got worried. Nothing happened, really. Just...lost my phone for a bit and he just got worried."

_"Oooh. Okay, that makes sense. Glad you got it back! Alright. Call me later, okay! I gotta go."_

"Right, promise!" He nods and then hangs up.

~o~o~o~

Ochako sighs in relief and sets down her phone, lying in bed.

Katsuki growls softly and sits up. "So? Are you happy now? Can you stop thinking about the damn nerd for 3 seconds?"

She rolls her eyes and hits his chest. "Katsuki. Don't be mean. I was worried. He's my best friend you know. But he just lost his phone."

"Great, he got it back." He pulls her down to lie back down in bed and pecks her lips a few times. "Can we get back to your day off?" He mutters softly.

She grins and wraps her arms around his neck. "Well, since Deku is alright. Yes, you can finally have attention again you overgrown puppy."

He kisses her neck and barks softly. "Yeah, yeah. I'm a dog. Only you get to fucking call me that, round-face." He begins to suck and nip at her neck.

~o~o~o~

Shoto walks over with a plate and sets it down on the coffee table. "Here you go." He kisses his forehead.

He smiles softly. "Thanks." He picks up the plate and starts to eat happily. "You're cooking is always so amazing!" He whines softly and smiles brightly, stuffing his face.

The vampire sits down next to him and wraps his arms around his waist and sets his face into his fluffy hair, inhaling deeply. Such a sweet smell. "I'm happy to cook for you every single day, if it makes you this happy." He chuckles lightly.

The human has grown much too use to Shoto smelling him. It seems to make him happy and who was he to make him stop? It's sort of cute.

"You smell so nice." He mutters into his hair. "Like mint and coffee. It's a really nice smell and I love it."

"Do you...need to feed? You always overly compliment me about my smell when you need to feed." He takes a bite of a piece of bacon.

"Maybe a little bit. But I can wait until after breakfast." He nuzzles into his hair and takes a few more deep inhales. His smell was almost intoxicating. It feels like all his troubles feel as if they're melting away.

"If you're sure." Izuku just continues to eat his breakfast and once finished, he leans his head over to one side. "Alright Shoto. You can start taking my blood when you're ready." He smiles softly.

Shoto leans in, gently licking a small part of his neck. He opens his mouth and sinks his fangs in to puncture holes in his neck. He slowly starts to suck taking some of his blood. It's as sweet as ever. Though, he always finds it hard to stop. He never wants to take too much. Just enough to fill him. He licks the wound and smiles.

"As sweet as always." He kisses his cheek and smiles softly.

A light blush coats his cheeks. "I'm glad you like it so much." A soft smile stretches across his face. "So, when we meet you father...should I dress a certain way? Any customs I need to know? Like, how to address him maybe?"

He shakes his head and smiles. "No. You just need to be you. Don't worry. Everything will be alright. Just stick by me and everything will work out." He takes his hand and brings it up to his lips. He gives it a soft kiss.

"W-well, if you're sure then I'll trust you."

The vampire smiles softly and kisses his cheek once more. "Good." He says softly against his cheek. "For now, rest up and just enjoy your day off."

"You're right. I will." He smiles brightly and sets his head against his shoulder and puts his legs up on the couch.

He wraps his arms around his waist and moves back a little. He lies down, resting his head on the arm rest. He gives Izuku a small peck on the forehead and sighs softly, enjoying his warm.

~o~o~o~

Izuku gulps as he stares at the large castle. They got there very quickly thanks to Izuku riding on Shoto's back as he uses his super speed. But now, he's starting to have second guesses. He didn't realize a vampire's coven would be so large and extravagant. He feels like he should have dressed up for this.

Shoto's hand tightens around Izuku's. "Come on. It's best we get this over with as soon as possible so we can continue to live in peace." He leads him inside.

A lump forms in his throat and he swallows thickly. "I-I uh. Right." He follows next to him.

The halls are grand, covered in various paintings. The floors covered in what looks like expensive red carpet. All windows are covered with wood and thick curtains. Other vampires are roaming about and seem to stare at the human.

Said human tightens his grip on Shoto's hand, staring down at the ground. He feels like a rabbit surrounded by a bunch of hungry wolves. He takes a few shaky breathes.

Shoto glances at him and kisses his cheek. "It's going to be alright. No one's going to do anything, I promise. Just ignore them."

That's easier said than done. "I'll try." He says softly. He takes a few deep breathes and tries to ignore the searing feeling of a thousand eyes on him.

Finally they reach the office doors of Shoto's dad's office. The vampire opens the door. "Okay old man. I'm here to make you-" He freezes and stares at the strange scene before him.

Hawks smiles, waving at him while sitting on Enji's lap. "Shoto! Hey, what's up? You alright? You look a little pale." He laughs at his own ridiculous joke.

Enji groans loudly. "I told you my son was coming! Now hurry up and get off my lap. You obviously saw me sitting here, Hawks." His cheeks are red from both embarrassment and anger.

"Geeze, you're such a big grumpy bear." He reaches over and pinches his cheeks, moving the larger man's head back and forth a bit. He gets off his lap and stands next to him.

Shoto clears his throat. "I uh...anyways." He ignores that. "We're here to make you stop trying to get rid of my boyfriend here."

Izuku smiles nervously and waves. "H-hello sir." He let's go of Shoto's hand and bows. "S-sorry if I'm causing trouble."

"No, you don't need to apologize. He's the one causing the trouble." He tries to stand him straight.

Enji stares at him and his brows knit together. He rubs his temples and sighs heavily. "So. This is him...of course this is him." He glances at the human. "What's your name, boy."

His back straightens up. "I-Izuku Midoriya!" He yells. Sweat begins to pour down his face.

He lightly drums his fingers over the top of his head. "And Shoto...you are hell bent on spending...time with this...Izuku?" He raises a brow.

"Yes." He says loud, clear, and with conviction.

He waves his hand and sighs heavily. "Fine. Have it your way. But once he dies you are coming back here and continuing your duties." He slams his fist on the table. "But this is the last time. Am I understood?"

Shoto simply hums. "I hear you." He says softly.

Izuku gulps a little bit. He isn't sure what's going on and he can't stop his body from shaking. Shoto pulls him closer, which sort of helps him a little bit.

Enji rubs the bridge of his nose and sighs heavily. "Get out of my office. The both of you!" He slams his fist on the desk.

Hawks smiles brightly and waves. "See you guys later." He grins.

Shoto leads Izuku out and sighs in relief. "That went a lot better than I thought it would."

Izuku puts his hand over his chest and sighs softly. "I thought my heart was going to pop out of my chest. He's a very scary man."

"What? My dad? He's all bark. Maybe back in the day he was more intimidating. He's mellowed out a lot now a days. He's not going to do anything anymore."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Cross my heart. I'll be right by your side, alright? I promise he's not going to try anything again. He knows I'll fight him tooth and nail on it. He doesn't have that type of energy anymore." He kisses his cheek.

A light blush forms on his cheek and he smiles nervously. "A-alright, if you're sure about that." He smiles lightly.

Enji leans back in his chair and sighs heavily. "I really wish he'd quit doing this. Doesn't he know it's not going to end well for him?"

Hawks looks down at his face and tilts his head. "Why don't you try to reason with him? You know, have a father son heart to heart?"

"That boy won't listen to a word I tell him! He's going to keep this up until the day he dies. But soon that search of his will have no other choice but to end. He will have to learn the hard way. One way or another. He'll learn why vampires and humans simply don't mix."

He sighs and shakes his head. "I still say it's easier to talk to him about it, but what do I know." He puts up his hands.

~o~o~o~

Once back home, Izuku flops on his bed and sighs softly. "What a day..." He says softly. "I'm so tired. This day has been so long." He mutters softly and groans, just wanting sleep.

Shoto takes off his shoes and climbs into bed with him. "Well, now that everything's settled, we can relax." He smiles softly. He wraps his arms around his shoulders and waist, pulling him close.

Izuku chuckles softly and sets his forehead against his chest. "Right." He says softly.

Shoto smiles softly and kisses the top of his head. "Sleep tight, Izuku."

Izuku mutters incoherently at him as he snuggles a little closer to him, passing out seconds later.

**Hahaha...! Hiya everyone. Er...sorry for uh well...disappearing sort of? I was going through life stuff and didn't really have motivation to write at all, but this is FINALLY finished. My dearest apologies it took FOREVER! I hope you can all forgive me *Bows***  
**Don't forgot to follow my tumblr blog .com**


End file.
